The Effect Games
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: The Effect Games are coming around again. I am Kiara Shepared and this is my story. I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** I have decided to rewrite this story, I wasn't too keen on how it was going before so yeah, I wanted to make it better. Hopefully you guys won't mind, the Prologue stays relatively the same though. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Prologue**

Orionpix, this nations is made up of Planetary districts 1-12. Each District has their one job that helps the Citadel, the nation's capital. One district has power, another technology, another transport and so on. Districts 1-5 are wealthier than the others since they're closer to the Citadel. There are many races throughout the Districts such as Asari, Dwells, Turians and more.

For the past seventy-nine years, The Citadel holds the Effect Games to remind the districts who they belong two. Two tributes of any race, male and female, will be chosen to be in the games to fight to a death on a planet the Citadel use for the game arena. Only one can win the games. The age varies for each races. Humans are twelve to nineteen and Asari is a little bit harder to know. The last time District 12 had a victor was during the sixty-seventh Effect games. The same district that I live in, the most rundown of all of the districts. We specialized with training. We train people to be soldiers to assassins. The districts would send kids they think have potential to train here, of course, they aren't safe from the games. The Effect Games are coming around again.

My name is Kiara Shepard and I am sixteen years old.

* * *

**Hotshot:** remember to review please.


	2. The Day

**Hotshot:** Ya know what I think I want anyone to make? a Mass Effect Hunger Games trailer, that would be so awesome. Anyways, Chapter one is done so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 1**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

I slowly opened my light brown, almost orange eyes and looked at the wooden ceiling above me. I looked at my side and saw Liara laying there, asleep with my arm in hers. I slowly sat up, careful to not her wake her and managed to pry my arm away from her hold.

Liara was fourteen in human years and I found her wandering around when she was seven. It was clear that she was orphaned, like me, so I took her in. My parents had died when I was little, so I was always on my own, no friends except for a boy, Kaiden. He was like an older brother I never had.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, the wooden floor cool underneath my bare feet. I took the cover that had slipped off of Liara and laid it over her before tiptoeing to the closet that had my clothes. I put on my grey shirt, black jeans that were baggy and a black jacket that had white and red stripes going down the arms and down the sides with a "N7" on the left breast, it was my father's before he died, and I put on my black hunting boots. I quickly scribbled a note out on a piece of paper I had found just in case Liara woke up. I wrote down that I was going for a walk and I will be back later and then, I left.

"Going for a walk" is code for "going out to hunt" with me and Liara. We aren't allowed to go out of the fence that encased the district because its the only safe place on the planet. There were wild creatures throughout the forest that was just outside the west side of the district, like acid spitting, cat sized lizards and so on, but there is also food like the deer hear. They resemble Earth deer a lot with small differences, like having three antlers instead of two.

The fence was suppose to be coursing with electricity twenty-four hours a day, but the the power supply was broken, so it only gets electricity three hours a day when the predators were heavily active.

I managed to slip through a broken section of the fence and walked towards the tree line. I pushed son leaves away from a opening in a log and pulled out my throwing knives.

I do have a hunting partner that was brave enough to come with me on my third trip out when i was thirteen and it was Kaiden. He had the same views as me when it comes to certain things, like hunting. Like me, he thinks that its necessary since it feeds some of the people in district twelve, including the Peacekeepers who is just about as hungry as us.

I ran my hand through short, red hair and walked, listening for any signs of movement. I heard a twig snap off to my right and I slowly looked and saw a deer, grazing. I slowly grab one of my knives and positioned myself.

I threw the knife, hitting the deer in the right spot and it went down. I walked over and pulled the knife out and was about to start to work on it when I heard movement behind me.

"Nice throw." A familiar voice stated from behind me. I looked back and saw Kaiden standing there, dressed in his usual long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to the elbow, jeans and combat boots.

"Need a hand?" he asked as he walked up to me. I saw that he had a sack on him and nodded with a smile.

We managed to skinned it in a record time and Kaiden put the meat in the sack with ease. We walked to a hill that oversees the rest of the forest and the mountains and sat, Kaiden bringing out a freshly baked loaf of bread. He tore it in half and handed me one, I took it and began to eat.

"We could probably do it ya know." he stated after a minute of silence as we look out and watch the sun slowly rise. I looked over at him questionably.

"Run off and live in the woods." He clarified.

"They'd catch us."

"Maybe not."

"We wouldn't make it five miles."

He shrugs before going back to eating.

Leave the district? I will never do that, I have Liara to look after, to protect.

We went back into the district and I went to the Sim, a marketplace that we trade. Really, its a black market. Kaiden gave me a few slabs of meat to trade and I was walking around, looking. I started to pass a stall when something gold caught my eye. I stopped and picked up a golden colored pin. It was of a native bird called Mockingjay. It was in a circle, its wings were in mid-flap and had an arrow in its beak. Liara would love this. She always loved trying to observe the birds every chance she gets.

"Do you like the pin?" I heard an elderly voice ask. I looked over and saw a old woman behind the table where I had gotten the pin from.

"Its very beautiful, where did you get it?"

"My husband has had that for years before he died. He handed this to me and asks me to either keep it or to find someone who I think is worthy of it." She explained with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"It happened a few years ago dear,in an accident. I want you to have it. Free of charge."

"You sure? I have some slabs of meat I can trade."

"Dear, its fine, keep it." She insisted and in the end, so I did. I traded the slabs for a three blankets before heading home.

Liara was up, ready to greet me. She hugged me before telling me to wash off in the tub of hot water she readied for me.

I walked in, stripped myself and went in the tub, slowly washing off. My mind began to wonder about today.

Today was the day of the reaping, the day I have always feared.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Please remember to review!


	3. The Reaping

**Hotshot:** I forgot to say this in the prologue: there will be some scenes where it will be similar to the movie and book. With that, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 2**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

After washing, I got out of the tub and tried myself off with a towel. I looked over to the side and saw a grey dress with matching shoes laying on the bed. I tried my hair and got dressed before taking the pin and walked out. I saw Liara wearing her asari dress, waiting for me. She heard me and turned, smiling when she saw me.

"You look great." She smiled as she brush my bangs from my forehead. That's when I remember about the pin and went to the pile of my dirtied clothing and grabbed the pin before walking back.

"Here, I got this for you." I told her as I put the pin on her dress. She looked at the pin before looking back at me.

"Keep it on you alright? never take it off." I told her and she nodded. I could see the small fear in her eyes. I don't blame her, this is her third year being potentially reaped. I try so hard to keep her safe, try to keep her from being reaped alothough I know that is impossible.

For the remaining hours we drank the last bit of milk we had been saving, we finished off the last bit of meat that was left over from my previous hunt and than we simply talked. Mostly it was about the things she have learned from the school the day before and how she felt about it, particularly on the history portion.

all too soon it was three o'clock, the time where everyone went to the square for the reaping. I took Liara's hand and we started to walk towards the square, her hand tightening. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. We filed into the square after we signed in and I had to let her hand go so she can go to her age group. I walked over my age group and stood, waiting.

In front of us was a stage with video monitors and a microphone as well as two bowls on tables. One bowl was for the boys and the other was for the girls. It was temporarily as it stood in front of the Justice building.

On the stage was Effie Trinket who was our districts escort and Citadel born. She had outrageous white to pink hair and wore a pale pink suit. I always question the fashion at the Citadel, wondering if they all wear things like that.

Beside her was the only tribute that was still alive, Captain Anderson. He was a tall man, dark-skinned, free of any scars. Everyone had respect for him since he now lives as a Captain and was in charge of the Normandy, our escort ship.

Whenever a tribute wins, they will get the opportunity of being anything, from being a soldier to a spectre. It all depends on who wins.

I saw Effie walking up to the microphone, tapping it to make sure it was on before speaking in her high-pitched bubbly voice.

"Welcome welcome! Now, before we start the reaping, lets watch the video shall we?" She turned her attention to the giant monitors that had the Citadel seal on it. It faded and a video started to play.

It was the one they play every year. It was of the past, before the Citadel. It went through the history from then to the fall of District thirteen where the uprising were taking place and they had to destroy it.

Once the video ended, Effie turned her attention back to us with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't you just love that? Now, onto the reaping. Ladies first." She went over to the left bowl and and reached in, taking a folded slip of paper and walked back to the microphone and opened it.

"Fourteen year old Liara T'soni Shepard." She called, making my heart froze. I looked over and saw Liara standing stock still, shocked. She quickly shook off and hasn't started to slowly walk towards the stage.

No...no no no NO!

"Liara!" I called as I quickly started to move. managed to get to her and grabbed her, pushing her back.

"I volunteer!" I exclaimed.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I glanced behind me and saw Kaiden was already making his way towards us, his face emotionless. He grabbed Liara and pulled her away, her calling my name was the last thing I heard from her at that moment.

I slowly walked to the stage and climbed the steps and stood.

"Well what a surprise!" Effie said with a smile. "Your name and age dear?"

"Kiara Shepard...sixteen." I swallowed.

"That must be your adoptive sister!" she hummed happily. "Everyone, give a round of applause for our newest tribute!"

No one clapped. Instead, they all put their trigger and middle fingers to their lips and they held them out in the air towards me. It was an old gesture that hasn't been used in years. It means admiration and goodbye to those you love.

"Well than, what an exciting day, Now we for the boys." She sang before walking over to the other bowl and came back to the middle with a folded piece of paper.

"Twenty year old Thane Krios." She called. I'm glad it wasn't Kaiden but the odds are definitely not in my favor.

A Drell walked up on the stage, cool and collected. He stood on the other side of Effie, hands behind his back.

Everyone knew about Thane, he was the one that had the most promise at being the best assassin.

As Effie began to speak, my mind began else where. Thane and I aren't friends, not even acquaintances. We never talked to each other and certainly never stood in close quarters. The only real interaction was when I was ten.

I was running home after I got some bread, I had it in my little sack. It had gotten in front of my legs and I tripped, falling. I had skinned my knee and arm. I was sitting, holding my tears in as I waited for the pain to dull. He was walking passed when he notice me, I saw his feet out of the corner of my eye and he was suddenly kneeling down in front of me. He had lifted my pant leg up to get a better look before taking out a cloth and tearing it in half. He wrapped my knee tightly before grabbing my arm and inspecting it. He took the remaining cloth and wrapped it around my the part of my forearm that had been hurt. He stood up, took one last look at me and was on his way.

A touch on my back brought me back to the present and I looked over and saw that Effie was motioning us to shake hands. Thane held out his hand and I took it. He gave it a squeeze as he looked me in the eyes.

I could hear the anthem of the nation playing as I slowly let go of his hand. He pulled his hand away and straightened up.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	4. To the Normandy

**Hotshot:** Third chapter is up, Hopefully you all have been enjoying these chapters. Aso, if you have an idea that you think will work with this, remember to either PM me or write a review about it, I write these stories because I want to and I like making my readers happy.

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 3**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

We were assured in the Justice building in separate rooms. I stood, waiting for something to happen. I heard the door open and I looked over, seeing Liara walking in. When she caught sight of me, she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Listen to me carefully, stay with Kaiden no matter what." I told her and she nodded. She seemed to think about something before she started to take off the pin I have her and I quickly stopped her.

"Keep it okay?" She looked at me.

"Please." She glanced at it before nodding and put it back on her dress.

"Come back, please." She looked up at me.

"I'll do what I can." I promised. I heard the door open and a peacekeeper was there, motioning Liara that time was up. She gave me one last hug before leaving. I was alone again. I began to pace, waiting. After a few minutes, the door opened and Kaiden walked in. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Grab a weapon, any kind. It doesn't matter if its a pistol or a knife." he told me.

"Its like our hunting, only difference is they can fight back and look like you." He added.

"Kaiden, some of them are born fighters, how do I expect to beat any of them?" I asked. It was true, most of the Career districts, the one that was wealthier than the others, were train to fight when they turn a specific age.

"You can do it okay? I know you can."

"There's only twenty-four of us Kaiden, only one comes out."

The Peacekeepers walked in, signaling that time was up. They dragged Kaiden out and I was lead outside to a small cruiser.

The flight to where the Normandy docked was a short one and I was assured out as soon as we land. I saw cameras everywhere as well as the reporters. I managed to keep my face neutral for the most part.

Thane was already there, his face void of emotion and his hands were behind his back. He was standing at the entrance of the Normandy, staring into a camera. I was lead over and had to stay beside him, probably so that everyone saw our image.

After a few minutes, we finally got inside. As soon as the door shut behind us, we took off. I never been on a ship before, so the initial take off and speed caught me by surprise.

We were lead to our own rooms, mine consisted of a bed and a private bathroom. There was a dresser on the far right and a computer on the left wall.

Effie had came in a second later, explaining that I had fine clothes in the dresser and that I can wear anything I want. The Computer was used for when we wanted to see any of the reaping. She left after and I went over to the dresser and opened it, wanting to get dressed in something else.

I changed in a black shirt that had n "N7" in the front, which surprised me, and dark grey pants. N7 was my father's mark that I always want to bare, no matter what. Seeing it on the shirt I'm wearing now made me think that someone did know the importance of it to me.

I looked over at the desk that had the computer and noticed that there was data-pads sitting in a neat pile. I walked over and picked the top one up, turning it on. I clicked on the first file on the list, titled "001" and saw that it was a novel titled "War of the Worlds". The novel was one of my all time favorites despite how old it is. I sat down on the bed and began to read, getting more and more into it.

I came out of my reading when I heard the knock on the door. I set the pad down and went to the door, opening it. Effie stood there in all her...colorful glory. She announced that it was time for supper and lead me to the mess hall where Captain Anderson and Thane was already sitting. I sat down across from Thane and Effie across the Captain.

The food came out one at a time. The first is some steaks, the second is a salad, and the third is some mash potatoes along with a soup. I grabbed two steaks, two scoop full of mash potatoes and a bowl of soup. I was digging in, ignoring everyone around me.

I heard Effie saying that we had more manners than the last two tributes but I pay no attention to the conversation. I finished my meal in record time and I leaned back in my chair.

After everyone was done, we went into another room where there was a TV on and paused. It began to play and I saw that it was of the reaping. District one had a Turian named Saren selected. He didn't seem in the age group but that's not what was bugging me about him. The look in his eyes were cold and emotionless, I couldn't see one emotion.

Next was a boy in district two who seemed off, he had long black hair and what almost looked like glowish eyes. A Turian and a Quarian in district eleven, both I felt a tug towards, maybe as potential allies, and finally district twelve. I looked away, I didn't want to see it. I decided to go to my room and read for the rest of the night and I was glad that no one stopped me.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Thanks for read and remember to leave a review to tell me what you think about it!


	5. Arrival

**Hotshot:** Sorry for such a short chapter, hope you all can forgive me for it. Onto the chapter!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 4**

_**The Normandy**_

I was laying on the bed in my room, reading "War of the Worlds" contently. I don't know how much time passed since I resumed reading the novel, but I did now that a few hours had passed at least. Thankfully, reading had gotten my mind off of home so my mind was calm with little thought.

"Bed time!" I heard Effie called from the other side of the door. I look over at the digital clock and saw that it was almost midnight back home. I called back to her, saying that I will be going to bed now, before bookmarking my novel, put it away and shed my pants and put on pajama bottoms and climbed into bed and turned off the light.

That night I dreamed of my mother, a young beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and blue eyes, that died when I was six. The dream was of when I asked her questions about her and father. My father died when I was three. My mother told me that I got his flaming red hair and eyes.

We got on the subject about how she knew that my father was the one.

"I just knew." She had said with a smile. "I knew it from the first time I saw him. He was kind, strong and sweet and he took my heart. Soon, you'll find your one as well." I had made a face at that. Back then, I never believed in true love and all of that.

I was woken up by Effie's voice calling me. I let out a low groan and rolled over onto my back. I looked at the time and saw that it was, surprisingly, the time I usually wake up back home. I stood up and changed into a pair of pants and changed into a fresh shirt with the same "N7" on it. I walked out and to the dining room and saw that Thane and Anderson was sitting at the table, each eating a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Shepard, come sit." Anderson told me. I walked over and sat beside Thane and before I could get anything, a plate of bacon and eggs were set in front of me. A mug of what I suspect to be coffee was set beside the plate by Thane. I mumbled a small thanks before taking a sip of the liquid. It was the exact same coffee I always drank.

"Thane made it." Anderson told me. I looked over at the Dwell and he was still eating his food.

After eating my fill, I pushed the plate and mug away and leaned back in my seat. Thats when Effie walked in and sat beside Anderson. She glanced at my shirt before shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her and she looked back at me for a moment.

"Why must you wear clothes that have that on them? I didn't even know that we had them on board."

"I put them in her room." Anderson stepped in. "That was her father's mark."

I looked at him, surprise plain on my face. He looked over at me with a small nod. "I knew your father before he got married to your mother." I glanced at Thane and I for a moment before standing up.

"The past isn't important right now though. We will be pulling up to the Citadel in less than a few minutes. There will be people going to be waiting to see you two for the first time. Than You will be picked up by your stylists." Anderson explained to us.

Thane and I stood and walked to the airlock as the ship jerked to a stop. We waited for the doors to open and when it did, I could see every alien species I know standing there, all decorated in expensive jewelry and clothing. I glanced at Thane, who was as calm as ever, which I felt at ease about. One of us should be calm at a time like this.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Thank you all for reading, remember to review!


	6. Meeting the Stylist

**Hotshot:** I'm sorry for the long wait!...and how short this chapter is but nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Docks, Citadel**_

Flashes entered my vision as the reporters took various pictures and videos of Thane and I. I had to force myself not to squint or shut my eyes. A hand was suddenly pressed up against my back, pushing me forward. I glanced and saw that it was Anderson who was pushing me. I could see the peacekeepers pushing the crowd back so we could leave the Normandy.

A peacekeeper walked up to us and he motioned us to follow him, which we did. Once we got into a building, another peacekeeper walked up to me and lead me away from Thane. I realized that we were in the remake center when I walked into a large room with other female tributes in their own space, getting prepped. I was lead to a table before the peacekeeper took his leave.

My prep team was there in a flash, tugging my clothes off before scrubbing me down to free me all of the leftover grime that I had missed yesterday. After that, they put me in a flimsy paper gown and forced me to lay on the table before starting to wax my torso, arms, legs and armpits. Vernia, a human with aqua hair and golden tattoos above her eyebrows, were in charge of my waxing and she had the most annoying voice.

Finally, they were done and were putting lotion over my sore skin. Once they deemed me ready, they ushered me into a isolated room with a table against the far wall and I was left alone. I walked over to the table and brushed my fingers over the cool metal.

I heard the door opened and looked over and saw a surprisingly young, normal looking human man. He had brown hair that was cropped and a simple black button up shirt, pants and a pair of simple dress shoes. He looked nothing like the other residence of the Citadel.

"Hello Shepard. I'm Cinna, your stylist." he introduced himself. His voice was rather quiet with a soft edge to it.

"Hello." I greeted. I could see the corner of his lips turn upwards slightly before starting to inspect me.

"Are...you new here?" I asked him. I never saw his face before today.

"Yes, I started this year."

"They gave you district twelve."

"I asked for it, now come. You must be hungry."

I watched as he walked back over to the door and I followed him. We left the room and went into a dining hall of sorts. It was very small with reds and whites decorating the walls, ceilings and floors and it had a table that was full of food and two chairs. I quietly sat down before starting to eat. Cinna sat across from me, watching as I diged in.

"Tell me about you." Cinna spoke once he saw that I was done eating. I glanced over, thinking about keeping quiet but I decided to homour him.

"Nothing much to tell. I lost both of my parents relatively young, I adopted Liara when I first found her so she didn't get into trouble or get taken away, and my best friend is Kaiden."

"What about Thane?"

"I...haven't really talked to him before. I only did see him once up close and that was when he was tending to the scrapes I got when I had tripped when I was younger."

"Hm...I see…" He looked at me up and down. "We will need to get you into costume before the opening ceremony. Portia, my partner and Thane's stylist, have drawn up suggestions of reflecting the flavor of your district. Now, you're training so it will be harder." I watched as he tap his chin before standing.

"I think I got it."

I must had made a skeptical face since he took one look at me and grinned.

* * *

**Hotshot:** please please PLEASE remember to review!


	7. Tribute Parade

**Hotshot:** the sixth chapter is here! Hopefully, I am getting Thane's character write in this. I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 6**

_**Remake Center, Citadel**_

In an hour, I was dressed in dark grey under-armor that was used in training sessions in my district. I had silver gauntlets on my hands and wrist and silver boots and the costume made my hair and eyes stand out. It looked like an exact replica of the ones used back home. I questioned Cinna about it but he just waved me off and told me that "there's something extra".

So now, I was at the bottom levels of the remake center, waiting for Thane to join me at our chariot. I'm petting our shifty looking cow...I don't know who even came up with that stupid name. I pet its muzzle and watched as its...hands...paw at the air as if it was trying to grab something.

"These creatures are strange and yet also magnificent." a deep voice sounded behind me, making me turn around. I saw Thane standing there in a similar outfit but with his some of his chest showing. I watch as he walks over and stood in front of it.

"Better watch your credits around 'em though, they like to snatch when you aren't looking." I told him, causing him to look at me.

"You met one?"

"Once when I was going for a walk near the fence." I told him and I saw his eyes light up in understanding and nodded. I let out a deep breath just as all the tributes were told to get into our chariots. As the chariots began to leave one by one after the beginning of the intro song plays, I went into mine, followed by Thane. He got situated beside me before adjusting his outfit.

"Okay you two." Cinna stated as he walked over to us. He climbed onto the chariot and started to fiddle with our outfits before getting back down. "Okay, remember to hold your heads with confidence. Oh, and Kiara? Smile for once." With that, he took a few steps backwards. As our chariot began to go, I could feel my anxiety spike. Thane seemed to have notice this and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I blinked and look at him, my gaze questioning. He only sends me a glance before our chariot begins moving forward.

The artificial sunlight filled my vision, temporarily blinding me. I blinked my eyes as the roar of the crowd rush over me and now, I can see where we were at.

They were outside of any buildings and on either side of them were yards of stands filled with all types of species from the Citadel. The stands were packed filled and most of them was turned towards us. I glanced up at the monitor up ahead that was above the "town" square. It was focused on us as we rode and when I looked more closely, I saw that we had substance trailing behind us. It almost looked like we had an after image.

Correction, we do have an after image.

Suddenly, I saw, as well as felt, Thane lifting our hands up until they were in the air and the crowd loved that it seems. I recently started to wave at the crowd as they cheered to us.

It was when we finally pulled to a stop into the square that we dropped our hands but we didn't let go. In front of us was a building where the council usually stay for the tribute parade. I looked up at the roof, which had a large pedistol on top, and saw Trevos a Asari, Valem a Salarian, Sparatus a Turian and Udina, a human. All of which are part of the council.

As each gave their speeches, ones that I've heard before, I started to tune them out. Thankfully, I was able to look like I was listening to them.

I wondered how Kaiden and Liara was doing at this time. Were they alright? Are they getting food?

My questioning thoughts got broken as the chariots started to move. They went towards the training center and once we were inside, the door shut behind us. Cinna and Portia came walking towards us, all the while, giving us praise. We got off our chariot and I let Thane's hand go.

"Thanks." I murmured. He looked at me and a barely noticeable smile made its way across his lips.

"You are most welcome." he replied. With that, he turned to his stylist to get the armor off and I did the same.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	8. The apartments

**Hotshot:** A pointless fluff chapter just because I wanted to make one. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 7**

_**Training Center, Citadel**_

The training center was made up with three buildings. One building was for survival such as hunting, camouflage and so on. The second was for weapon using, such as the Omnitool(more specifically, Omniblades), knives, Pistols, Assault rifles and Shotguns. The third building is a tall tower that houses the tributes until the day of the games.

Cinna and Portia took us up to our floor in the third building. We rode an elevator that shot up and got to our floor in a matter of minutes. We stepped out and met with Effie and Anderson. They led us inside. The room was large with a few couches in front of a monitor with a low table in front them, lush, colorful carpets were spread throughout the room. On one end of the room was a dining table that was set with plates and utensils. On the other side was two separate hallways, one leading to the tributes' rooms while the other lead to the escort's and mentor's rooms.

"You two were splendid!" Effie squealed. I couldn't help but let the corner of my lips twitch upwards slightly.

"Come on you two, I will take you both to your rooms so you can rest up and change." Anderson turned and walked down the hallway closest to the window. Thane and I followed behind him. He dropped Thane off first before walking to my room.

My room was fairly large with a large bed that sat against the wall. The closet door sat on the furthest wall from us and there was a bookshelf filled with data pads and a dresser beside the shelf. I glanced over at Anderson and saw that he was about to leave.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." I told him, making him stop and turn towards me. "How did you know my father?"

"We were friends before my time in the games. I was there for him when he met your mother and when you were born.I held you when you were just a month old, by that time your father made me promise him something. I had to promise him that if anything were to happen to him, I would make sure that you bore his mark through and make sure all of the nations would know who's daughter you are." he explains. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Get changed and get some rest. It's sunset now, so you'll need it." With that he left my room, the door sliding shut behind him.

I went and got changed into a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants before slipping under the covers. Within minutes, I fell into a deep slumber. This time, however, I didn't sleep peacefully. Instead, I dreamed of a mine with workers inside, doing their jobs. A rumble came through a tunnel and it started to collapse. Yells of panic rang through the tunnel and then everything was buried except for an arm...and a headless body. A head stood out from them though. The head of my father.

I jolt awake with a gasp, my heart pounding in my chest. I try to calm my breathing but it was getting harder and harder to. It was this time when I felt hands on my shoulders and I quickly serve my head to look and see who it was.

"I heard you from my room." he supplied once he saw my confused expression. "I decided to come check on you."

"I...I'm fine." I swallowed. "Just...just a bad dream."

"It must have been a truly bad one, you're crying." He two his fingers and gently touched my cheeks. He pulled them back and his fingers were wet. He was right, I have been crying. I quickly wipe the tears away from my eyes and cheeks.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I apologized.

"Don't be, I was up anyways." he assured me. "It's one in the morning, go back to sleep Siha."

"I...I think my translator just glitched, what...did you just call me?" I blink.

"Siha. I'll tell you one day." he promised before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving me to stare after him.

* * *

**Hotshot:** and chapter is done, remember to review!


	9. The Training Center

**Hotshot:** I'm so sorry for posting this late! I had it doen FOR MONTHS and forgot to post it and thought I did. I'M SO SORRY! Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 8**

_**Training Center, Citadel**_

When morning came, I was awoken by Effie for breakfast. I got up and rubbed my eyes before changing into a plain black T-shirt and shorts. I walked outside and towards the dining table that already had plates of eggs, bacon and toast. Anderson, Thane and Effie was already there, eating. I sat down between Anderson and Thane before grabbing a plateful of bacon and eggs. Cinna and Portia came in and joined us a minute later. After eating our fill, we went into the main room and sat on the couches and chairs. Cinna turned the monitor and I saw that they were showing the replay from yesterday.

"Who's idea was it to hold hands?" asked Cinna as Effie squealed when we came onto the screen.

"It was mine, although it was more for comfort then for show. She was going to have an anxiety attack." Thane explains. Cinna hums in response before turning back to the monitor. Once the replay was done, Anderson stood and came to Thane and I.

"Your first training session is today." He tells us. "I can teach you both separately if you'd like, just in case you have a special kill that you don't want the other knowing about."

"I was being trained as an assassin before I got reaped, therefore all of my skills are known." Thane states. "I know what Shepard's is. I have eaten some of her kills after all when they were distributed among the trainees."

"You can coach us together." I told Anderson, making the man nod. "Alright, I suggest you go with Effie to go to you training session." With that, Effie ushered us out of the room and onto the elevator. When we reached the ground level, she ushered us to a building which was the one with the weapons.

I was pushed into a changing room that was empty. We were the last ones to arrive so it makes sense. I walk over to the locker that had the number twelve and opened in. I got changed into a comfortable uniform that has my district number on my right sleeve, as well as my back. I walked out of the changing room and walked into the main room. I could see various training stations, all of them stocked up on weapons. So, we were in the weapons building.

The other tributes were sitting on the floor, in front of a short but athletic looking Asari, who seemed to be waiting. I could see that Thane was already there, motioning me to come over to him, which I did. I sat down beside him and looked at the Asari, who had began to talk about the rules.

"Remember, you aren't the only dangers out there." she began, after stating the rules. "There is poisoness snakes and plants. There is also dehydration to consider. You must be sure that you can hold your own efficiently since not all of you will get an ally. But remember that in the end, only one can come out."

As she began to list off the skill stations, my eyes scanned around the room, across the other tributes. I could see Saren at the edge of the group, looking bored and only paid half attention. His tribute partner sat far away from him with her legs crossed, shooting him nervous glances.

My eyes went to another Turian, grey scales with a blue mark going across his face. I think his name is Garrus. He had a Quarian sitting next to him, leaning against his side. It was easy to tell that the two were extremely close. Maybe Thane and I could form an alliance with them if they are willing to go for it.

I was jolted out from my observations When I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked over at Thane who was motioning to the Asari trainer. I quickly began to pay attention again.

"Now, buildings one and two are connected by a tunnel. You may go to or from whenever you want during training hours. If you don't have any questions, go ahead and pick whatever statons you want." With that, everyone got up and went to various stations. Thane and I were the last ones up and we decided to go to the survival building first. As we got out of the main room and started down the tunnel, I noticed the sounds of footsteps behind us. I looked behind and saw the Turian and the Quarian walking, keeping some distance between us. Thane must had noticed too because he looked as well.

"Hello." the drell greeted smoothly, causing the two to give a surprised jerk.

"Uh...hey there." Garrus greeted back awkwardly. "Your Thane and Kiara right?"

"That's right." I answered. "And you are?"

"Ah. I'm Garrus and this is my Tribute partner, Tali."

"It's nice to meet you. So, is it only us four going to the second building?"

"It seems like it. Hell, maybe it's a good thing. They won't be able to see our skills at survival ya know?"

"I suppose you're right. Does this mean we'll be have an alliance?"

"Seems like it, if that's alright with you of course." Garrus gave a nervous chuckle.

"That would be the most efficient." Thane nodded as we continued to walk. We made our way inside the second building and inside a giant gymnasium, filled with survival stations. We first went to the fire station. The trainer there that was slouching stood straight once he saw us heading towards him.

We each spent a total of a half an hour in each station. Each one of us seemed to pass the trainers' expectations since they grinned here and there. It was most likely because hardly anyone came here and stayed back in the other building.

By the end of the day, we had finished all of the stations in the gymnasium and was now heading to the apartments. It was rather calm...until a shoulder was roughly pushed against mine. My eyes snapped up and I saw Saren sneering at me, mumbling about 'pitiful humans'. I shot him a glare before rubbing the shoulder that was shoved.

"I suggest steering clear of him." Garrus told me as he came up from behind me. "He hates humans with a passion."

"Lovely." I grumbled. Seems like I already made an enemy.

Thane and I went to our apartment and walk in, the smell of food meeting me. We went into the dining room and sat down in our spots on the table.

"How was your training session?" asked Anderson.

"It went well." I answer as I cut a piece of stake and ate it.

"We managed to make an alliance." Theme added calmly.

"Who?" Anderson glances.

"The Garrus and Tali are their names. I believe we can trust them."

"If you are certain Thane."

I ate another piece of meat, watching the two before glancing over at Effie. She was listening but wasn't looking at any of us, instead, she was focused on cutting the food on her plate.

Maybe my stay here won't be as hellish as I'd thought, even with the eventual death of either me, Thane or both.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	10. The Scoring

**Hotshot:** We are getting closer to the start of the games. Just two more chapters to go and than it will start. Hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 9**

_**Training center, Citadel**_

We continue the routine for the next three days. We'd wake up, have breakfast, meet up with Garrus and Tali, go and do stations all say, come back to our apartments, war dinner and go to bed. By the time it was the day of the private sessions with the gamemakers, we were confident that we would get either a high or average score.

As we sat and wait, watching as the tributes went in before us, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. What will I do in this private session? What would work the best? Would the gamemakers even be sober when I walk in?

These thoughts cycled through my head until Thane got called in, leaving me alone in a no empty room. After a few minutes, I saw Thane walk out and now, it was my turn. I stood and walked into the gymnasium and looked around, seeing weapons and targets. I looked up at the viewing platform and saw that the gamemakers were drinking.

"Kiara Shepard, District twelve." I stated. One just waved his hand, telling me to go ahead.

I walk over to the station that had knives and took a few before looking at all of the targets. I took a deep breath and held four knives on each hand, between my fingers. I put my arms in in front of me, horizontal and paralleling each other. I waited for a moment before swinging my arms outward and let the knives fly. All of them hit each of their mark- though they were off of the red circle. I looked over at the gamemakers again and, to my disbelief, they weren't watching- or at least, I think they weren't.

I was about to do something stupid but managed to hold myself back. I took a deep breath before doing a little bow and walked out when one dismissed me.

I saw Thane standing there, waiting for me. I walked over to him and we went into the elevator and to the apartments. When we got to ours, we walked out and went to our separate rooms to change before going into the living room and sitting down in the sofa as we waited for the scores.

"I'm sure you both did wonderful." Smiled Effie as she sat in a chair. Anderson was sitting down in a different chair and our stylists was sitting beside us.

"Maybe." I mused. "Although, I don't think they really payed much attention to me."

"I'm sure they did." Cinna reassured me.

"We will see in the few minutes." Said Thane as he looked at the TV, waiting. After a few minutes, it began and the Careers were first. Most got ten and eleven- though Ka-lin got twelve. Next was the others and most of them got six or seven. Soon, it was our turn and Thane was up first. He got a ten and Portia smiled and congratulated Thane, the same with everyone else. We all looked at the screen and saw that it was my turn.

It seemed to last forever before I finally got to see my score. Eleven.

I heard Effie squealed while Anderson patted my shoulder while the others smiled and cheered for me. In all honesty, I thought I'd get a low score, not a eleven.

"There you go." Smiled Cinna. "They were watching."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I shrugged.

"Well, now we will have to focus on the interviews. I already have your dress made, Kiara."

"So fast?"

"I had some inspiration." Cinna grinned.

"Now," Anderson stepped in. "You will start with Effie, who will give you lessons on presentation, while I will help with content."

I glanced at Effie and I knew I wouldn't like what she was going to be teaching eve, even if it's necessary.

I was right.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to leave a review! It helps!


	11. The Interviews

**Hotshot:** Here is a late night post before I go to bed. Hope I did good on this chapter and hope that you all like it.

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 10**

_**Remake Center, Citadel**_

After the long day of Effie teaching me how to be a "proper lady" and night of Anderson giving pointers on how to present myself properly to everyone, I was at the Remake Center where I was being worked on by the prep team. They were making sure my skin pretty much glow in certain lightning and my hair...well they couldn't do much since it was short.

When Cinna came in, The prep team filed out and left the two of us. Cinna came over and told me to close my eyes, which I did, and felt his dress being put on me. He steered me to somewhere before forcing me to stop.

"You can open them." stated Cinna and I did. The dress I was wearing was all black with red accents all over it. It looked like any other dress with a few differences. One being that there was designs in a darker black that seemed to move on its own- but I thought it was a trick of the eyes and the lighting.

"Remember," Cinna started. "Be yourself and answer truthfully. They already pretty much love you so don't worry about being truthful or yourself. " I nodded and before long, It was time for me to go. I nodded to Cinna gratefully before we left and met up with the others. Thane was wearing a black suit with designs similar to mine though those designs seem to move too. After much talking, we went inside the elevator and ebgan our trip to the stage where the interviews will be.

The interviews are held in front of the three buildings that made up the training center and the apartments. The interviewer was Caesar Flickerman who was a cheery man who did his job very well. Each interview lasted about four or five minutes give or take. I never really clocked them when I was watching them in district twelve.

As we stepped out of the elevator the other tributes were already lined up. I could hear the others whispering "good luck" to Thane and I before going to their seats, leaving me standing in front of Thane and behind Garrus. There was a TV above the front of the line, showing the interviews once they start.

The human from district one is first. She's shy and gave off a "innocent" vibe. Saren, on the other hand, gave off a murderous and calm vibe. He really does put me on edge, especially when he looked over the crowd- even lightly scowl here and there.

As the other tributes did their interviews, my time came closer and closer until, finally, Garrus was up next.

Caesar asked Garrus about his family, which was his father and sister. Hell, Garrus even revealed that he and Tali were an item before hand and that he would protect her with his life. I had to smile at that, I do wish I had someone like that by my side. I really don't think that Thane would be that, before the reaping or if we were never reaped.

When my name was called, I was led on the stage and walked towards Caesar, who grabbed my hand before we sat down. I could only look over the crowd- there must be hundreds, maybe even thousands of people here.

"That was quite an entrance in the parade." was the first thing he said. "What did you think about it?"

"At first," I started. "I thought it was a smoke machine that was with us coming from the chariot."

I heard laughs and chuckles coming from the audience and Caesar. Well, least I know I'm entertaining enough. Caesar asked me some more questions until we got down to the final two.

"Tell me, how did you get your eleven?" he asked and I thought for a moment.

"Lets just say, i throw things at everything." I simply stated and that caused some to chuckle.

"Now, for my last question- or maybe everyone's last question, you're sister." Caesar gripped my hand in between his, as if his comforting me. "I think I speak for everyone here that we were all moved when you volunteered for her. What was the last thing she said to you?"

"She told me to comeback. I told her that i'll do what I can."

"No doubt you will." He gave my hand a squeeze before standing up with me. "That's all the time we have everyone, for District twelve's Kiara Shepard!" The applause from the audience followed me out and into the hallway where Effie and Anderson was waiting. We turned towards a TV when Thane was called up for his interview. He was polite, answering questions when asked.

"Tell me." Caesar asked. "You got anyone back home? Friends? Family?"

"No. But, I am glad I came. It means I will be able to protect someone who I think highly of."

"Can you tell us who it is?" questioned Caesar.

"I must apologize but no. It's better to keep it in the dark."

"For their protection until inside the arena?"

"Yes."

"That's understandable." Caesar stood with Thane. "Well folks, that's all the time we have for Thane Krios from district twelve!" The crowd cheered and applauded as Thank walks off stage and to us.

I can't help but wonder who he meant. It couldn't have been me. We hardly speak as it is.

Whoever it is, they are lucky.

* * *

**Hotshot: **remember to review!


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hotshot:** The next chapter, the games shall begin! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 11**

_**Apartments, Training Center, Citadel**_

When we got to our apartment, I went and took a shower, scrubbing all the makeup off and changed into my simple t-shirt and sweatpants before walking out again to the others. To my surprise, Effie looked like she had tears in her eyes as she looked at both Thane and I.

"You two are the only decent tributes I had." She gave each of us a hug and kissed me on the cheek before she quickly walks out.

"Any advice?" I asked Anderson.

"If you can think you can grab a pack or a weapon close to where you're standing when the sound to signal the start goes off, be quick at getting it. Otherwise, run away and make sure to regroup with each other and your allies. Now, go get some rest."

I nodded and went to my room and laid down on my bed and shut my eyes after I turned the lights off. I tossed and turned, trying to sleep for at least two hours. I just couldn't get to sleep at all. I had too many thoughts going around in my head and they won't let me sleep at all. So, I got up and went to the roof so I could get some air.

The sky was filled with stars, twinkling. Thankfully, there was no lights up on the roof to ruin this view. I walk over to a ledge and leaned against it, looking down at the streets below. I could hear cheering, music and singing. I was so focused on the commotion that I didn't hear someone coming up behind me.

"You should be resting, Siha." Thane's voice came from behind me, causing me to turn my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep." I murmured as I watch Thane walk up beside me before looking down at the streets. "What about you?"

"More or less the same. Than I heard you coming up here so I decided to follow." He stated. "Thinking about your sister?"

"A little bit. My mind's mostly on tomorrow."

"Nothing's wrong with that. It's alright to be scared."

'Who ever said I was scared?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Siha, you can't hide it from me." he responded as he looked down at me. "As I said, it's alright to be scared. You just can't let it control you."`

"Easy for you to say. You're probably one of the ones you would win."

"Possibly, possibly not. You might surprise yourself."

"I highly doubt it."

"Do not doubt yourself, that is one way to get killed."

"Let's face it Thane, I won't be coming back to our district when the games are over for the year." I sighed. I glanced to the streets and then back at Thane. To my surprise, he had a smile on his face- a small one but still a smile.

"Like I said. You might surprise yourself, Siha."

"You still have to tell my what that word means."

When we regroup in the arena and towards the end of the games, I promise. Now, try and go get some sleep." Thane turned and left, leaving me on the roof alone. I looked at the streets and sighed, deciding to follow his example.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to review and give feedback!


	13. Game Start

**Hotshot:** Here it is, the final start of the games! Hope you all will like this chapter and hope you guys will enjoy!

* * *

**The Effect Games**

**Chapter 12**

_**Room underneath the Arena**_

I stood there, looking at the lift that would surely send me up and to my death. I was calm- somehow. I scratched my arm, near my inner elbow where they had injected the tracker. I hated the feeling it gave me but I can't complain, not now. I took a deep breath and waited for Cinna to come to me. There's not much I can do here otherwise.

Once Cinna came in, he quickly pushed my clothing towards me and I changed into them. I wore a black t-shirt, black baggish pants, black boots and a nice pair of skin tight socks and a belt around my waist. The last item was a jacket, which became rather warm after I put it on.

"The inside is lined with a material that reflex body heat." Cinna explained before he zipped the jacket it up until a certain point, not fully zipping it. His eyes glanced down at the left side of the jacket and I followed his gaze. A bold white 'N7' with a red triangle like thing stood out against the black.

"I told them that this symbol was your token. They were a little bit iffy about it but let it though in the end." Cinna explained.

"Thank you."

"Tributes, prepare for launch." a woman's voice came out of nowhere and Cinna lead me to the lift and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I'm not allowed to bet. But, if I could, all my money would be on you."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes." he smiled before giving me a small peck on my cheek and stepped away. "Good luck out there."

A glass tube suddenly fell around me and the lift started to rise. I looked at Cinna and saw that he was standing tall and I nodded before copying him. I was in the tube for god knows how long until, finally, I reached the top.

I was hit with sunlight and I quickly closed my eyes. Once I was sure, I wasn't going to be blinded, I slowly opened my eyes We- the other tributes and I- were in a large, green field with the Cornucopia in front of us. I could see trees all around us- signalling that we are in a type of forest. I could also see packs scattered all through the field in between us and the structure with weapons inside. I could see a pack, red in color, close to me and knew what I'm going to go for. I looked back at the Cornucopia and saw the countdown above it.

I watched as the countdown get closer to zero. I looked around the other tributes, my eyes finding Garrus, Tali and Thane easy enough. How are we supposed to regroup? I looked back at the countdown and saw it was at 5 seconds….

Then 4…

3…

2…

1….

0.

BANG!

I bolted and grab the red pack before glancing. I could see the bloodbath was already underway. Kids were slashing at each other, shooting, everything. I didn't watch for long though. I bolted towards the trees and into the woods and kept running, putting as much distance between the other tributes and myself.

Once I decided I was a safe distance away, I stopped. I sat on a fallen tree, wiping my brow before slipping the bag from my shoulders and on the ground in front of me and opened it. Inside was a coil of wire, a water bottle that was half full, a sleeping bag and a few strips of jerky. No weapons, great.

As I was refilling my pack, I heard the cannons sound, signalling that the bloodbath was over. The sound stopped after the tenth one. So, ten dead, fourteen still alive. I took a deep breath before standing and started to walk again. I have to keep moving so I could find someplace to sleep once night comes.

I was walking for a long time and the sun was already setting, so I decided to sleep in a tree tonight. None of the others would expect a fellow tribute to be hiding in a tree and it's safer than sleeping on the ground. So, I climbed up until I reached a strong, sturdy branch and got settled. I made sure I was secured just as night finished fallen and the anthem began to play. I looked up into the night sky and saw the capitol symbol floating there. It went dark before starting to show who all had died.

The first one was the Asari from district three, signalling that the careers from the first two districts were still alive. The second that was shown was the boy and the Asari from district four, which surprised me. Usually all the careers from the first five districts always survived the bloodbath. A boy from district five was shown, then a girl from district six, a boy from district seven, the Salmarian from district eight, a boy from district nine and an Asari from district ten.

It was done, they showed the symbol again before it faded, making me sigh in relief. Tali, Garrus and Thane was still alive and we can meet up sooner or later- hopefully sooner. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, slipping into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Please review!


End file.
